As is known to those skilled in the art, techniques for decorative finishing of masonry walls other than painting are known, and these techniques are faster and more efficient in their applications. One of these techniques consists of the application of special papers, made of 100% cellulose, vinyl paint and a PVC layer, which are applied and pressed close to the surface of the masonry after receiving a layer of special glue in their surface of contact with said masonry. These wallpapers, although widely used, have drawbacks in terms of durability, since they exhibit very low resistance to abrasion and their applicability requires as well a preliminary preparation of the surface (wall to receive the coating); let alone the various steps comprised in its application.
Another more advanced technique that has come to revolutionize and diversify finishes by coating masonry surfaces is the decorative coating consisting of self-adhesive pieces that can be applied directly to the surface. Since they allow numerous print options, these products are indicated to give a special touch to the wall where there is coating. Among the options for self-adhesive coating, one consists of a 100% cellulose film (paper), another one of a paper composition with vinyl paint and a PVC layer, all layers being calendered which, such as the wallpaper, exhibits a low resistance to abrasion and yet its applicability requires a preliminary preparation of the surface (wall to receive the coating), although it admits its direct application by self adhesion even in curved surfaces.
Although the conventionally-known decorative coatings are used satisfactorily, both those requiring special glue and the self-adhesive ones, they have some drawbacks related to their structural design, referring to their durability and mechanical resistance and also referring to the limitations of applicability, since they are only allowed on previously treated surfaces and maintained under certain cleaning and texture conditions.
Such known coatings do not allow their application to any type of surface, which limits their use as a coating product for any type of surface.
Another drawback relates to the fact that under certain texture and placement conditions of the decorated coating and of the wall receiving the application, if the latter exhibits a strong color or a certain type of paint, these factors will interfere with the coating if the surface does not is treated, allowing non-adhesion of the coating and/or interference of the base color of the surface in the pattern and/or decorative color defined in the coating.